Resident Evil: Too Late!
by superchicken
Summary: What happens after the movie! PPPlease R&R!! (chapter 4 not really done)
1. Default Chapter

Too Late!!!!  
  
(After Alice got out of the Hospital)  
  
All that was on her mind as she walked down the streets of Raccoon City, was Matt. "Where is he? Is he alive?" She didn't want to give up on him. The pain he must be in if he is still alive. Then all off a sudden there was a noise. She brought the rifle closer to herself for a better aim. The door of the Dollar Store opened. No one came out. "Must be the wind," she said to herself hoping that was all it was. She didn't want it to be anything else.She started walking, she didn't know where. She just had to find Matt. Where would he be at? The hospital seemed empty. Her head hurt from were the needles were at. What kind of testing were they doing on her? So many thoughts going though her head. But, it always goes back to Matt. She soon got to a intersection. No signs of the living or the dead. Just glass, newspapers, crashed cars, and alot of blood. It didn't look to good. Then all of the sudden she seen something moving, something covered in blood, a person. Was it a zombie? There is only one way to find out.   
  
She walked down the street passed cars and more newspaper. She got closer and closer to it. It let out a cry of pain. It was a man's voice. She could see what it was. "MATT," Alice cried. Matt opened his eyes. He helded his arm. It was covered in blood. Alice bent down and tried to help him up. "Come on we have to find so thing for your arm, what happened?" Alice said while helping him to his feet. "Those people that took me that night put me in a white room.......and gave me alot of shots.......they reopened my cut that was healing and put a tube in it and took stuff.....out....and then put me in the back of a van and kicked me out....they said they have too many...I don't know what they put in my arm.....it stings I can't take it anymore," Matt says while standing up.They walk a while stoping each couple minutes to give Matt a break. He was still in alot of pain. They came to a clothing store with busted out windows.   
"Come on you need new clothes," Alice said sitting Matt down on a chair while she finds a shirt for him."Here," she give Matt a t-shirt and a coat. Then, goes and gets some more t-shirts to put on his arm and socks to tie it. "Is that any better?" she asks. "Yeah, thanks," he says while moving his arm around.  
She goes and gets some clothes and changes in the back. When they are done they start walking again. Matt can now walk on his own. Alice is still wondering what was in that shot. She was still holding the rifle, but it seemed that she didn't need it. There was no sign of zombies anywhere. They didn't talk much, but still Alice was so glad she found him. His arm didn't look usual it looked like a normal arm. Nothing strange about it.  
"Where are we going?" Matt asks. "I don't know, just trying to find a way out," Alice said now looking around, "look for a car not is not badly crashed." It seemed impossible all the cars where missing something or just wouldn't start. Then, there was a scream. Both Alice and Matt jumped. It was coming from ahead of them. They started running or at least Alice was running, Matt was walking fast. He still couldn't run by himself. Alice stop there was nothing. "ALICE, what is it who's there," Matt asked while walking to her out of breath. "Nothing, thats so strange," Alice looked scared, "there are not zomies they just don't die like that, and if they did where are the bodies, it just don't make sense."   
Matt didn't say anything. "Come on, Matt we need to get out of here," Alice turned around and started looking in cars. Matt did the same. They looked in cars for five minutes. "Alice I found one," Matt jumped in and started the car,"come on," Matt yelled. Alice got in and Matt drove off. It was starting to get dark out and they still weren't out of Racoon City. "How big is this city," Matt asked, "we should be out by now."  
"I guess so, I don't realy remember this part of the city," Alice said you could tell she was scared.   
"What if we are out and this goes on and the whole state is like this," Matt asked,"maybe that's why they aren't in Raccoon City they are out of food?" To Be Contiuned!!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The thought stuck in Alice's head as they drove though a outlet mall.   
"Hallford Mall," Alice said,"isn't that in the county next to us?"she asked.  
"Yeah," Matt had a sad tone in his voice,"this is were I am from."  
Alice wanted to cry. There was no sign of zombies or dead zombie any where. She looked at Matt a tear went down his face. Just one. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," some one yelled.   
"What was that," Alice jumped at the sound,"where did it come from?"  
"Over there," Matt pointed to the post office. Matt step on the gas and drove to the side were the sream came from. Alice brought the gun closer to her. They got out of the car. The lock was broke. Alice walked in first because she had the gun. There was blood all over mixed with mail. A little boy was in the corner and a man was fighting off the woman zombie.  
"Debra, what happened to you," the man didn't understand.   
"MOMMY," the boy sreamed at the woman,"don't hurt daddy, mommmmmmy STOP." The boy was crying. Matt picked up the boy and took him outside. Half way out Matt heard a gun shot, Alice shot the zombie. Back inside the man look at his dead wife and began to cry.   
"What is wrong with her she just went outside to get Jason's toys and she came back like that? Where is my son?"  
"Matt took him outside so he didn't have to see his mom die, she turn into a zombie, she was bitteb by the looks of it, what is your name?" ALice said trying to be calm.  
"My name is Frank that is my wife......Wait hold on did you say she turn into a zombie...that is not funny there are no thing called zombies those are in the mov.." Frank was interupted by Matt running in with Jason in his arms.  
"I found the zombies there are like five of them, do you have that many bullets?" Jason was still crying. Frank ran to Matt and took Jason into his arms. He looked out the window and saw the creatures.   
"Come on, I will kill them Frank you and Jason stay behind Matt, Matt wait till I get them then you put Frank and Jason in the back and start the car, get it," they all said yes but Jason was still crying,"Okay, on the count of three, 1,..2,..3 go." Alice busted the door open and shot two of them but three was missing. They got in the car and began to drive off. The three missing zombies was in front of the car. Matt miss them both. "I'm almost out we need more amo," Alice started looking around for more.  
"Wait at my house there is guns for hunting dear and my daughter is there, can we go?" Frank wanted to help and also get his daughter.   
"Ok where do you live?" Matt was driving faster.  
"Just down the street, I'll tell you when to stop," Frank was glad they said yes,"two more houses.....THERE!" It was a huge white house with a two door garage. Alice got out first and Matt took Jason, Frank got his keys out and unlocked the door. He ran up the stairs. Alice lock the door behind them and start to check all the windows and lock the back door. Matt sat down on the stairs. Jason stoped crying, and sat next to him. Alice went upstairs to check on Frank he was packing his close. Alice saw the guns. She took a bookbag and put as much of amo and guns as she could. A thirteen year old girl came in the door. "I got some close and Jason's stuff, where are we going?" she looked scared. Alice told her that they are leaving town and her brother is downstairs with a man named Matt. The girl's name was Jamie. Hse went downstairs and hugged her brother. Finally Frank was done. Alice and him decided to say till the next day so they can rest and get so food. Jamie made peanut butter and jelly sandwichs. The next morning they all got up and got ready. Jamie made more food, Alice and Matt got their guns ready and Frank just stode in the corner for the whole morning. When they were done they got into the car, no zombies were in sight. They drove for about ten miles and the damage just got worse. Then they stoped to get a new pair of closes for Jason because he though up. When Matt got back in the car about twenty zombies came of of no where. "Matt now will be a good time to start the car," Alice said trying to be calm.  
"I can't," Matt cried.  
"What, what do you mean you can't?" Alice yelled.  
"It is out of gas!" Matt cried.To Be Continued. 


	3. chapter 3

Traped!  
  
  
  
In Alice's head she thought they were going to die. She only had one gun with nine bullets and Matt had a hand gun with five, Frank had a gun with nine. The rest of the guns and amo was in the tunck. Jason started to cry. Jamie keep yelling go go go. They could move. There is no gas. With out thinking Alice got out and shot five. Matt told Jamie to take Jason and wait till he gets out and shots the ones on their side. Frank got out and shot two. Matt jumped out and shot the one on their side. Onpened Jamie's door and yelled for them to get out and stay behind him. Jamie jumped out and ran to the house near them. Matt ran after them. "ALICE COME ON RUN," Matt stop and yelled at her. Alice shot the ones in her way and ran."FRANK," she turn around and the zombies attacked Frank. "HELP ME...HELP...PLLEEAASSEE...AAAALLLIIICCEE," then he stop yelling, Alice couldn't do any thing. It was to late. He was gone. Alice ran to Matt. She started to cry.   
"Come on Alice lets go," Matt took Alice by her arm and ran to Jamie and Jason.  
"What happened....were's my dad...is he okay...what are those things?" Jamie had so many questions.  
"Come on we have to go before they come after us,"Alice carried Jason to a truck,"Matt can you start this car with out a key?"  
"Yeah move."Matt opened the car door and started to try to start the car. Finally it started. "this gas tank is almost full we have to get out of here."  
"Wait we forgot my dad.....hey listen to me.....my dad is back there.....WAIT!!!!!!" Jamie was geting madder and madder. Finally she hit Matt in the head. "You aren't waiting for my dad!"she sreamed in his ear.  
"HE IS NOT COMING....HE IS DEAD!" Alice had it all ready,"NOW SIT DOWN AND PUT YOUR SEAT BELT ON WE ARE LEAVING, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ONE WORD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, WE ARE DOING THIS TO SAFE YOUR LIFE...WE DIDN'T HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU BUT WE DID NOW SHUT UP!"   
A tear rolled down Jamie's cheeck. She sat back and put the seat belts on Jason and her.  
Jason started to cry. He doesn't really like noise. Matt steped on the gas and hit a couple of zombies on that was in the way. They drove a few miles no one said a thing. You could hear Jamie cry once in awhile, but if you looked back at her she would cover her face with her hands. Jason feel asleep. It was so cold in the car and the heater would not work.Once in awhile Matt would hit the heater and try to get it to work, but it was not use it wouldn't even make a sound. It was like it was on all night. One of the windows was stuck down. So the cold air blew on Alice and would hit Jason who was in the seat behind her. The damage went on and on it was like no one was alive. The blood was on everything: the cars, the house windows, and mostly all of it was on the ground. It was spread like they were being draged. All Alice did sitting in the car was look at the sky, that was the only thing that did not have blood on it. She kept wondering if Matt's arm really was okay, or if he was just saying that it didn't hurt so she wouldn't worry. But then it had no cuts on it. Maybe his arm healed up but the T-virus was still in him waiting to take control. Alice had to stop thinking about that she trusted Matt with her life. She felt so bad yelling at Jamie. Yelling at her that her dad was dead. She didn't know what was happening to her. She just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. She looked at Matt he was shaking cause he was so cold. She opened the glove box and took the duck tape out and taped up the window. It helped alittle bit.   
Suddenly they heard gun shots. Matt steped on the gas more. They got to a intersection. They could see alot of people up ahead. They didn't know if they were zombies or if they were human. "Maybe this is where it all stops," Alice thoght to herself. They then could see tanks (army tanks). The people were human and some were army men taking the running men, women, and children in trucks. Matt stoped the car, and with out anyone saying anything. They all got out and ran to the army men. They all got in the trucks and they started to drive off.   
They have been driving for hours and hours when they finally stoped at a big warehouse. They were told to get inside quickly. The first room was tables and table of people getting shots. Alice thought they were the anti-virus, so they all got one and went to the next room. This room had a steel rooms. "The steel is for protection," Alice said to Jamis and Jason. They were looking afarid.   
"ONE PERSON TO EACH ROOM!" the voice on the loud speaker said. Alice was getting worried. She went inside the room. It was big and very cold.It reminded her of the room that she was in when she was attacked at the mansion. The was a one way mirror. She looked behind her and there were chains connected to the wall. "Hey what is this place?" she yelled at the mirror wishing that someone will answer.  
"THIS....TIME....NO....ONE.....ESCAPES..." a man's voice said. She looked up and there was it the Umbrella symbol! 


	4. chapter 4

Too Late, Chapter Four  
  
Alice raced to the door, but it was already locked. Alice kicked it, but all she did was hurt her foot. She started to hit it, it was metal nothing happened.   
"STOP YOU WILL WAKE IT UP!" said a very familiar little girls voice. "You just do not stop do you?" it was the red queen.   
"Where are the others?" Alice was very mad.  
"What others?" the Red Queen asked.  
"The one I came in with.......where are they....you know what i'm talking about......don't act like you don't!" Alice was loseing her temper.  
"They are in a room."   
"WHERE!"  
"Why you can't get out."  
"I'll find away"  
"I'll might just tell you when you get out or"  
"OR WHAT"  
"Or I just won't be able to."  
"WHY"  
"You might be dead then."  
"What do you mean"  
"I mean that you are infected."  
"Is that what was in the shot....the virus?"  
There was a long silence.  
"HEY," no one answered, "HEY!" the Red Queen didn't answer. Alice sat down in the corner. She started to cry as the thought of Jason turning into a zombie, or when Jamie can't control her body anymore and then Eric becoming a zombie just like his sister. Then, the thought of being a soulless thing walking around and eating whatever she got her hands on. She stood up, she wasn't going to die or let them die. She is going to kill all the zombies and anyone or thing that gets in her way. There was nothing she could use to break the door down so she decided to just keep kicking it till it gave way. So she got a running start and kicked the door. Her foot made a dent in the door. She did that about ten more times, then she stoped and sat just to rest. But when she did that she thought about becoming a zombie and how she let everyone else down and she won't let them down so she got up and kept on kicking the door. Dent after dent she was getting closer to the outside. No thought crossed her mind about what could be there when she opens the door, she just needed to get to them. Saddly she didn't know where they were without the Red Queens help. While she was kicking at the door she wondered what the Red Queen was doing there. Were there more than one Red Queen? Finally she could bend the top of the door down.   
"I would NOT do that if I were you." the Red Queen was now back and talkin to Alice,"I'm sorry I had to handle one of your friends, they were getting to active, I had to calm them dow till the virus is active."  
"Where are they and why wouldn't I want to do that?"  
"Your friends are just down the hall, but you need to use a card key and i'm not aloud to tell you since you are infected."  
"Is that what was in the shot?"  
"Yes they have to infect enough people so they get more money to make a better anti-virus."  
"Just to get money?"  
"In away yes, they don't have enough money to make a anti-vius and not alot of people were infected so they helped it spread."  
"But they have enough money to make more of the t-virus."  
The Red Queen was gone again. Alice began to pull on the door more. Finally there was enough room to go though. The hall was dark. She look in the all the rooms. All she saw was zombie trying to break the door down. When she got to the end of the hall there was two doors. She opened the left door. It was a medical room. She looked around for things she could use. Up in the top shelf there was the Anti-virus. She was so happy that she found it. She took one of the shots. She started to look around the room and there was a keychain with card keys on it. She took them and ran to the room. After the ten card key not working she was down to the last one. It worked. She opened the door slowly. Matt was the only one there. He look bad. He smiled when Alice opened the door. She gave him the shot.  
"Where are Jason and Jamie?"  
"I don't know they took them when Jason passed out."  
"How long ago was that?"  
"I don't know maybe a half hour?"  
"Matt are you okay," Matt passed out,"MATT!" Alice ran to the medical room to find something to either help or protect her. She found a stick with a nail at the top. She ran back but Matt wasn't there. She looked around the only other place he could have gone was though a locked door at the other end of the hall. She ran down to the door and got the card keys out, but none of them worked. She turned around and standing behind her there was a zombie. She jumped up and kicked it in the head. It fell down and Alice took the zombie by the head and broke the neck.   
"Thank God it wasn't Matt." Alice said toherself. She picked up the stick by the room she found Matt and walked in the medical room. She looked all over for the card key.  
"You won't find anything there." the Red Queen was talking again.  
"There didn't Matt go?"  
"I don't know who Matt is?"  
"The one in the room he was there and now he is not, where is he?"  
"Oh him he is in the room at the end of the hall."  
"How did he get there? And how do I get in? Where is the card key?"  
"So many questions, so limited to the answers."  
"Just tell me."  
"They took him because he had a wrong kind of anti-virus. YOU gave him the wrong kind of anti-virus he is really sick now."  
"How many kinds of anti-virus are there?"  
"He was infected because the Licker, a different kind of experiment, got to him."  
"He is going to die?"  
"No."  
"Is he going to be okay?"  
"I don't know this never happened before."  
"How can I get to him?"  
"Do you really want to?"  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't look so good."  
"SO!"  
"Use a card key."  
"Where is the CARD KEY."  
"No need to get angry."  
"WHERE IS THE CARD KEY!"  
"I will give it to you if you don't kill any doctors. We need them."  
"Fine!"   
A white card key came out of the camra in the corner. Alice jumped up and took it.  
"No thank you?" Red Queen asked.  
"NO."  
Alice ran to the door and put the card key inside. The door opened slowly. Behind it was Matt held down to the bed. There was no doctors in there. There was alot of doors though.  
"Matt are you okay?" Matt did not say anything. "MATT!" still no answer. Alice got closer to Matt. 


End file.
